


Pinned To The Wall

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Skin Hunger, its all a little ooc but it’s fine, robotnik pretends he’s doesn’t care, stone is a cry baby and we love him for it, stone is autistic, stone is touch starved, touch starvation, wall pressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Agent Stone wants nothing more than for Robotnik to Actually pin him against a wall. That dream comes true.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Pinned To The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back with another touch starved fic! This time it’s Stone’s turn. I’m not a huge fan of how this one turned out but it’s cute and it was fun to write so who cares!

Being an agent didn’t require a lot of physical contact. In fact most agents tried to avoid it. It was a dangerous job and avoiding contact with others made it less dangerous

To Agent Stone, this was the worst part of the job.

Dr. Robotnik was a violent man. But he usually managed to commit his violent acts without actually making physical contact

“Pin yourself against the wall for me” he’d say. And Stone would do so. Pushing his own chest as if it were the doctor. Oh how he wished it was the doctor.

Their faces would be less than an inch apart, as the doctor went off about whatever was upsetting him that day. Stone wanted nothing more than to close that gap. To touch Robotnik. To have Robotnik touch him.

It would be so easy for Robotnik to push Stone against the wall himself. But he couldn’t be bothered. That didn’t stop Stone from dreaming however.

He could picture it perfectly. Robotnik’s large strong hand pressed against Stone’s chest. The two of them alone, so close together. Stone could practically feel the heat of the doctor’s hand. It drove him mad.

Stone tried his best not to have this fantasies while the doctor was around, but sometimes he just couldn’t help his mind from drifting. So much so that he didn’t even hear Robotnik telling him to pin himself against a wall.

Robotnik didn’t have much patience. He had given Stone a direct order, and yet Stone still wasn’t pressed up against the wall. This angered Robotnik to a great extent. He supposed he would have to do even the simplest things by himself.

Stone was quite shocked when he was snapped out of his daydream, by the exact thing he was daydreaming about. He hit the wall, hard. It probably should have hurt a lot. But he couldn’t feel it. The only thing that he could feel was the hand on his chest. The large, strong, warm hand on his chest.

“Agent Stone. What are you supposed to do when I give you a direct order?” It was a rhetorical question. He was waiting for the agent to respond, so he could cut him off with the correct answer. Except the agent’s response never came. Stone couldn’t open his mouth, even if he could, he doubted that words would come out. 

His legs felt weak under his bosses touch. He grasped onto Robotnik’s arm to try to stabilize himself. Instinctively Robotnik grabbed Stone’s shoulder to keep him from falling.

“Stone? What’s going on? Have you been hurt?” Robotnik looked at Stone up and down checking for injuries. When he couldn’t see any sort of visible wound, he looked at Stone’s face. He was almost taken aback by Stone’s expression

It was a look of pure bliss

Robotnik’s grip on Stone’s shoulder was tight. It sent a burning feeling through Stone’s body. It was everything that Stone had ever wanted and more.

Robotnik was a super genius. It didn’t take him long to figure out Stone was enjoying this. Although he couldn’t understand why. He hated not understanding things.

Robotnik stepped closer to Stone. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath. He grabbed Stone’s face and tilted it upwards to get a better look at his expression. Stone let out a stifled “Mm” and his eyes closed. 

Robotnik’s hand felt hot against Stone’s face. As if he was being burned down to his very bones. It was heavenly. Stone leaned into Robotnik’s hand as much as he could.

That was all it took for Robotnik to realize what was going on. As the smartest man on earth, it was easy for him to connect the dots. Stone clearly suffered from the all too common condition of skin hunger, also known as touch starvation. Which was quite inconvenient for him. 

“Stone.” Robotnik’s voice was quieter than usual “Is this... condition of yours going to continue to cause problems?”

Stone froze. He wanted to tell the doctor no. That it wouldn’t cause problems. That he wouldn’t let it distract him again. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get a single word out.

Robotnik sighed. “I can’t have my best assistant be held back like this” he looked around the room and peaked out the doorway as best he could without letting go of Stone, before grumbling something and pulling Stone into a tight embrace

Stone sharply inhaled as Robotnik’s body was wrapped around his own. Their bodies fit together almost perfectly. The pressure around Stone’s arms felt so good. He thought he was going to faint.

Robotnik rubbed his hand up and down Stone’s back and tried to play this as cool as possible. This wasn’t something he did. Ever. Though he was enjoying himself a bit as well, but of course he’d never tell Stone that.

Stone could feel water building up in his eyes and his body began to shake. It was all so much. Dr Robotnik. His boss and love of his life, was currently holding onto him as if he were about to break.

After what only seemed like minutes, Robotnik looked at the clock to see that almost a half hour had passed. He (very gently) pushed Stone off of him. Stone’s eyes were visibly red and puffy. He had certainly been crying. Robotnik rolled his his eyes 

“I have to get back to work, Stone.” Stone looked down at his feet, ashamed that he had taken up so much of the doctor’s valuable time. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he had a chance, the doctor grabbed his hand.

“You Will Not Tell A Single Person About This.” His voice was commanding and threatening. A giant smile spread across Stone’s face as he quickly nodded in understanding. The Doctor then returned to his work, never letting go of his assistant’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you liked this one then I suggest checking out my touch starved Robotnik fic “Stone Cold Touch”. It’s a little better written than this one and I think it’s pretty neat. Have a nice day and remember that I love you!


End file.
